Fitting In
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Cassandra/Vivienne Modern!AU. Cassandra's uncle dies and she has to return from the army to deal with the funeral, meeting Vivienne in the process. For Sydbull on tumblr.


"What a mess," Vivienne said, looking around the room. A spilled drink on the carpet, a few papers scattered on the table. A pile of books by the door. Reverend Vestalus dead in his chair. She sighed. "I told him time and time again – if you're going to play with fire you're going to burned."

The two detectives looked at the body of the old man, then back at the woman before them.

"I don't think that's what happened Miss-"

"Madame," she corrected, "and it's a metaphor darling, please do keep up."

The younger man frowned and went to say something when his partner cut him off – raising his hand quickly before smiling at her.

"You say you found the Reverend Pentaghast like this."

Yes. Of course. I tried to revive him but alas no joy. He was a dear friend."

She sighed again.

"Does he have any family?"

"Just a niece. In the army would you believe it. Shook off all her titles and went to join the army. The Reverend was appalled of course – tried to convince her to be the Lady of the manor. Raised her himself you know, it's all very tragic."

She said the last bit with a wave of her hand, smiling at them both.

"Deep down he just wanted the best for her I'm sure."

"And how do you know the Reverend?" he asked.

"He and my late husband were best friends," she said. Patting the shoulder of the dead man she walked away. "I suppose you'll be telling Cassandra?"

"Hmmm?"

"His niece."

"We'll be contacting Ms Pentaghast, yes."

"Good. I can't bear the thought of Vestalus lying in some freezer somewhere waiting for her to turn up."

They were interrupted by more police officers in scrubs, forensic officers behind them. Vivienne effortlessly side stepped them all, never frowning nor rumpling her impeccable suit.

"One last question for you Madame De Fer," the older detective asked, "how did you husband die?"

For a moment there was a flicker of something on the perfectly poised face.

"He had terminal cancer," she said. "Died in his sleep," she added, a hint of snap in her voice.

"Thank you for your time Madame De Fer. We'll be in touch."

She nodded.

"Do be careful with him won't you," she said, to the forensic officers. "And mind the furniture – some of these pieces are valuable antiques," she added, before sauntering away.

"She is something else," the younger detective said.

xxx

"Ms-"

"Colonel," the young woman interrupted.

"Sorry, Colonel Pentaghast," the Detective said. "I'm DCI Jones, this is DC Lewis."

"You're here about my uncle," she said, with a frown.

"Yes, may we come in."

She nodded and led them into the foyer. She looked out of place in the large manor house in jeans and an army t-shirt.

"When the death isn't immediately apparent, we have to investigate."

"I only arrived back last night, I'm afraid I don't know much about it."

"We believe he was poisoned," Jones said, "do you know of any enemies your uncle might've had?"

Cassandra made a noise.

"You've not been into his laboratory?"

"We couldn't find keys to all the rooms."

"Come with me."

Cassandra led them down a dull corridor to a set of stairs. She flicked on a light switch and and headed down to the door. The two detectives followed her down, stopping at the bottom. She gave them a moment before kicking out, her foot connecting with the door and splintering the thick wood. Lewis cried out in surprise and Jones smiled. She pushed aside the broken door and stepped inside, waiting for the detectives to follow her.

"This was his laboratory," she started, huffing impatiently. The two men quickly stepped inside and looked around. There was test tubes set up on benches, some with liquid, some empty, other bits for distilling. A cabinet full of chemicals, another only half full. It had been some time since Cassandra had been inside her uncle's lab but not much had changed. The note book he kept his records in was different, the pile of his previous notes much bigger – little else.

"What did he do in here?"

"My uncle was obsessed with the after-life," she said, "he was trying to prove there was one – was always trying to simulate death so he could experience it and report back," she said, coming to stand at parade rest in the room. "I suspect he mainly created hallucinogens."

"We'll need to bring forensics down here to inspect everything."

"Of course," she said. "I would expect nothing less."

Jones nodded to Lewis and he pulled his phone out, running up the stairs.

"Do you believe your uncle poisoned himself?"

"It would not be the first time Inspector," she said. Lewis made a quick note in his notebook. "He did this to himself. There's no murder here."

"Do you believe he got to his after life?" Jones asked.

"I do not doubt it but that's not quite what he wanted."

Cassandra took one more look around the lab and left, leaving the police to do what they needed to.

xxx

There was a knock on the door, three quick raps in succession with the old brass knocker. Cassandra was up and on her feet in moments, her kindle set aside and at the door just in time to hear another three sharp raps. She opened it and frowned at the woman there – dressed in a white skirt suit and three inch heels she looked like she belonged in a city not a village.

"You must be Lady Cassandra," the woman said, pushing past Cassandra and into the house. "I am Madame De Fer – you may call me Vivienne."

"It's Colonel," she replied, "Pentaghast – who are you?"

"Oh my dear, surely your uncle mentioned me in his letters," she smiled at Cassandra, looking her up and down.

"My uncle only wrote of his work."

"Hmmm yes, towards the end it was the only thing he was interested in – for obvious reasons," Vivienne said. "I assume the house goes to you know. Vestalus never mentioned any other family members."

"No...it's just, it's just me."

There was a slight crack on her voice and she turned away from Vivienne, hoping the other woman hadn't noticed. She didn't comment on it and Cassandra remembered her manners and carried on leading her through the house.

"Can I get you something to drink Vivienne?" she asked.

"No thank you, I just wanted to come by and introduce myself," she said. "And offer my services in arranging the funeral services."

Cassandra huffed.

"Uncle Vestalus was very specific in his desires for his own funeral fortunately," she said and Vivienne smiled. "But thank you for the offer."

"I am holding a dinner party tomorrow night, can't be cancelled even in the light of your uncles death. I would be honoured if you could attend, I can easily make space for you."

Cassandra frowned, watching as Vivienne moved round the room with exceptional grace, touching bits of furniture and examining some of her uncles pieces.

"No, thank you, but I wouldn't feel comfortable."

"A shame darling," Vivienne said, a hand brushing across her cheek in the same manner as she had been touching the furniture. "If you change your mind I live in French villa across the pasture, don't hesitate to drop by."

Cassandra nodded.

"Now, do keep me up to date with all the details of the funeral won't you."

She handed Cassandra a card with her details on, kissing her both cheeks with a smile. Without another word she walked away, leaving Cassandra feeling a little shell shocked.

xxx

After the funeral, a week later and after a short conversation with the current village vicar, Vivienne left the small church to see Cassandra still in the graveyard. She had cut a striking figure in her formal uniform, even if she looked uncomfortable in a skirt. Vivienne wasn't sure the late Reverend would've appreciated her wearing it to his funeral though. She knew the man had tried his best to convince the young woman to be the lady of the manor, but she had resisted, rebelled.

Now she was standing a little away from Vestalus fresh grave, staring at two different headstones.

Vivienne headed over to her, her own figure perfectly sculpted once more in expensive black, from her hat to her heels – a flash of white shirt beneath her jacket. She came and stood next to Cassandra and read the names on the headstones: Matthias Pentaghast and Tigana Pentaghast on one, Anthony Pentaghast on the other.

"I'm the last one now," Cassandra said quietly, not looking at Vivienne. "Uncle Vestalus, was all I had left."

"Surely not," Vivienne said, "you're related to the royal bloodline aren't you?"

"Very remotely. I believe I am currently seventy-eighth in line to the throne," she said. "I'm sure that disappoints you Madame De Fer."

"You think so little of me Cassandra," she replied with a huff.

"I know so little of you."

Vivienne chuckled.

"Come, come to my villa and we'll have a drink."

Cassandra resisted the tug on her elbow at first but Vivienne persisted, linking arms with the young woman and forcing her away from the graves of her parents and brother.

It was a short drive through the village to Vivienne's villa and she led Cassandra inside and, settling her down on her love-seat pouring them both a drink. Vestalus had insisted they had a seance rather than a wake, the old fool, which they'd performed the night before in the manor house. It had been an interesting experience for everyone involved but not what either woman wanted or needed.

"I apologise," Cassandra said, crossing her legs and pulling at the hem of her skirt, "I know my uncle was your friend."

"As much as he was anyone's friend dear," she said, "Though I will miss the stories about Bastien, but there were fewer and fewer of those recently."

Cassandra nodded but didn't pry further, Vivienne was glad of it, not really in the mood to talk about her late husband.

"Did the police come to a decision yet?"she asked.

"Accidental poisoning," Cassandra said, finally taking a sip of her drink. "They decided against ruling it a suicide, but misadventure didn't really fit. Apparently."

"Not that it makes much difference I suppose."

"No."

They were quiet for a little while, sipping on their drinks sitting opposite each other in Vivienne's opulent lounge, Cassandra looking anywhere but at her. For a moment she was thinking this was a bad idea, she was usually much better at entertaining but this young woman seemed so unlike her usual company. She spoke then, looking up at her.

"Do you have any family?" she asked.

"Bastien has two children, and we spend a little time together but not much." Cassandra nodded., finishing her drink, tugging at her skirt once more. Vivienne took her glass and refilled it quickly, as well as her own, relaxing back in her chair. "And yourself, was Vestalus your only family."

"Yes, except the army."

"Yes, you're a Colonel aren't you?"

Another nod.

"Come dear, surely you much talk more than this."

"Not really."

"Hmmm. Do you have many friends in the army? A partner perhaps."

"A few," Cassandra said, "friends that is," she added quickly, flushing slightly and Vivienne laughed.

xxx

Cassandra couldn't quite work Vivienne out.

The woman was condescending and complementary in the same sentence. Both insulting and vulnerable in the same breath. Even on a good day the soldier thought she'd have trouble keeping up. Factor in a funeral, wearing a skirt – _ugh_ – and two vodka tonics and Cassandra was completely lost.

Vivienne had moved to sit next to her, long legs crossed and her drink resting delicately on her knee. This woman was made for this life.

Cassandra had never fit in here.

Wouldn't need to now.

She felt the sub but couldn't quite stop it, the sound strangled and tears forming. Vivienne sighed, an annoyed sound Cassandra thought, and that had her hiding another sob. She put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Do not despair," Vivienne said, stroking Cassandra's long neck with her hand, fingers light and soft, a shiver running thought her. "You are still alive."

She nodded, managing to wipe away a couple of the tears before more fell. Vivienne leaned forward to kiss the other woman on the cheek just once before moving to cup Cassandra's chin. She turned her face towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Cassandra gasped, jerking back.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked, looking at the half empty glass in her elegant hand. Vivienne laughed.

"I have been drinking tonic water my darling."

"I see."

"We're grieving – relax."

Cassandra frowned, she couldn't remember the last time she'd relaxed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed but Vivienne leaned forward again pressing her lips more firmly to hers this time. Cassandra kissed back, brow still knotted as she did so though and soon she felt Vivienne softly run a hand over her forehead, lips melding against hers until Cassandra could feel the change, feel the weight lift and sighed.

Vivienne pulled back then and smiled.

"Much better Cassandra dear. All that tension is no good for you."

xxx

She really was quite beautiful when she wasn't quite so worked up, Vivienne decided.

Skirts did not suit her, even with her long legs, but naked and splayed out on her bed as she were – she was glorious. All lean muscle and scarred skin, panting slightly and flushed red down to her navel. Out of embarrassment as much as anything else, she thought with a wicked smile.

She stroked her fingers over the scar on her cheek, following a course of bumps and marks down her body.

"Did you get these scars in the army Cassandra?" she asked, moving to press fingers down between the woman's legs, enjoying the way her hips hitched as she rubbed slowly around her clit.

"Yeah, mostly between Fallujah and Baghdad," she said through harsh breaths, the most confident she'd sounded since Vivienne had met her. "A couple during an accident on tour in German," she gasped as Vivienne pressed a finger to her entrance, teasing for a moment.

There were no more words as she pushed forward, two long fingers into tight heat and Cassandra sobbed, letting it come freely this time. She had never done this before but Vivienne wasn't one to let inexperience get in her way of something as picturesque as Cassandra Pentaghast.

"Vivienne," she gasped, that delightful blush darkening across her chest.

"No need to be embarrassed dear," she replied, struggling to remain unaffected, the pulse between her own legs wild and harsh. She ignored it, pressing in and pulling out, over and over, watching the younger woman chasing the feeling shooting up her spine.

"Have you really never done this before?" she asked, leaning down to swipe her tongue over one light brown nipple. Cassandra groaned, back arching.

"Not with a woman," she replied, voice a little slurred as Vivienne twisted and curled her fingers. "Oh, not with..." she trailed off, hips bucking now. "Is there more, can you, more?"

Vivienne laughed, light and almost cruel.

"Used to big men?" she asked. "Or a big vibrator?"

Cassandra couldn't get any redder, she had already been at her pinnacle of blushing Vivienne discovered and the soldier covered her face with her arm thrown over eyes and a groan. She laughed again.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, adding a third finger to the tight heat and Cassandra shouted, back a fine arc that Vivienne was tempted to immortalise somehow. She thrust in a few times, watching the fine muscles across the soldiers body stretch and tighten further as she pushed the woman higher. She curled and pressed harder, deeper, heat and wet surrounding her digits.

Cassandra screamed, her voice higher than Vivienne expected it to go, sobbing hard once she was able to breathe again.

"You are stunning when you orgasm darling," she said. "Do you feel better?"

Cassandra shook her head wildly, still hiding her eyes beneath her arm.

"You will," she said, dipping between her legs once more. "You will."

xxx

Cassandra woke up in Vivienne's bed, the room bright and airy, her head clear.

She did feel better.

She and Vivienne had spent most of the night together but not all of it. She wasn't sure where the other woman had slept but it hadn't been with Cassandra. She had woken when she'd left and fallen asleep alone.

She didn't mind.

She didn't know what she had been doing last night, something about Vivienne was compelling certainly. And something about her spoke to Cassandra. Enough to follow her orders and follow her to bed.

"Come along, you have slept for far too long."

She managed a small smile at the woman as she hardly knew strode in, wearing a robe and looking as regal as ever.

Royal.

Cassandra was a long way from the throne but Vivienne was much closer she felt. Or should be. She sat up, blushing when the other woman didn't turn away from her, and pulled on her shirt and underwear.

"Would you like breakfast? There is tea and toast in the dining room," she said. "You shouldn't leave without eating."

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

Vivienne handed her the skirt she was eyeing up with a smile.

"You're most welcome." She helped her into the skirt. "I do hope we'll see each other again soon," she added, with a kiss to her lips.

Cassandra hoped so too.


End file.
